


Sugary dna

by Exti_nct



Series: Sugary science [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exti_nct/pseuds/Exti_nct
Summary: Where Kun is a Chemistry professor and Sicheng is a physics professor, and they have to deal with a bratty biology major Chenle who believes all other natural sciences except biology are useless





	Sugary dna

Chenle's small eyes wandered all over the school hall as he entered the enormous building, and he saw a few direction signs but understood nothing that was written on them. He could barely introduce himself in Korean, let alone recognize more complex words.

"Second floor?" He whispered in broken accent as he read one of the signs. His fluffy blue hair bounced on his head as he looked up towards the ceiling, three stories high building making him feel exceptionally physically small.

Skinny legs of his immediately started making their way up the stairs. He was determined to find a headmaster's office like his mom advised him to do as she hugged him when he was boarding a plane. 

His mom. 

He was definitely gonna miss her. Just the thought of having to wake up in the morning and not smell the hot chocolate she made for him since he was a baby terrified him. First morning he woke up, alone and without his mother anywhere around to hug him and tell him everything's gonna be okay, and tears started coming to his eyes, but he told himself he has to be an adult now. He's not a baby anymore. 

"You're not a baby anymore." He whispered to himself, this time in his native language, and continued walking up the stairs. 

"Talking to yourself?" He heard a smooth calming voice behind himself, and he snapped around, a man standing a few stairs lower than him, eyeing him up and down. 

A word ‘teacher’ immediately popped into his mind, but the man was far too formally dressed to be just a teacher. 

Chenle's eyes widened as he realized the man just said something but he didn't understand a single word, so he just said "I don't understand" in Chinese, and the man giggled. 

"You must be Zhong Chenle." He said

Upon hearing his name, Chenle started nodding quickly and he pointed to his own chest. "Me!" He happily exclaimed and pointed to his chest again. 

The still nameless man smiled and walked up towards Chenle, stopping for a few seconds, only to motion with his hand for Chenle to follow him, and the younger boy did. 

After walking for a few moments in a not necessarily awkward silence, the two males arrived to the doors, and Taeil opened them, revealing the semi big room, a huge desk right in the middle of it. Chenle's mouth opened in shock as not even in his last school has he seen such a fancy room, even the windows here were decorated with fancy details. 

The man patted Chenle's shoulder and lead him through the doors which lead to the relatively small room where a man already sat in the chair. 

"Hi Taeil..." The man waved and got up, but sat back down as he saw Chenle standing in the doorway "...We have company?"

The man now known as Taeil nodded and pointed towards Chenle who barely recognized any of the thing two older men said. "Zhong Chenle." 

Smaller boy's reaction was quite similar as the first time he heard his name a few minutes ago. He pointed to his chest and smiled once again "Me!"

The still nameless man smiled and thought a little before asking Chenle "Do you understand me?" In Chinese. 

Chenle's eyes opened widely as he finally heard familiar words and he nodded his head. He stepped towards the man and respectfully stuck his hand out a few seconds later. 

Once the few first words left his mouth, he felt as if maybe, just maybe this isn't gonna be too bad. "My name is Zhong Chenle. It's a great pleasure to meet someone who can understand me." 

"My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, call me Ten if you ever need something, but don't use that in the hall." He smirked and pointed towards Taeil "Taeil might be in trouble if anyone finds out you got any kind of special treatment."

At the mention of special treatment Chenle pouted and looked down at the floor. Everyone, from his mother to his teachers, friends and everyone in between, everyone always treated him differently. Around him they all acted as if they couldn't say things they mean or do things they want to do. It was sometimes a good thing, as he god pretty much everything he wanted. Only one little pout was enough for his parents to buy him a new biology book, which he always said he needed for new researches he is working on. 

Just a little sweet blink could make his friends give him a little bit of their lunch, which somehow always turned into him pouting and blinking in front of their faces until he got half of their meal.

"Is there something wrong?" Ten asked and Chenle shook his head just slightly so they could see. "It's just that I don't want someone to think I'm a spoiled rich kid."

"May I?" Taeil finally decided to say something as most of this conversation was between Ten and Chenle, and he understood little to nothing what the two male said. "If Chenle doesn't mind, I'd like to do the procedure interview, even tho he has already been accepted to this school."

Ten listened carefully and Chenle saw a small smile on his face before he turned towards him. "Taeil would now like to interview you, because as a headmaster he has to individually talk with each student, but your conversation won't change your entering, as you have already been accepted."

Chenle nodded his head in acknowledgment. He knew Taeil was important, but a headmaster? He didn't seem like the strict type he was usually used to see in a role of the most important person in the school. 

On the other thought, Chenle realized that the office is a little too fancy to be just a teacher's office or something similar. Just like in the bigger room they were in before, even the windows were decorated with details in such way he hasn't seen back in China. 

"Okay." Chenle replied and took a seat in a really comfortable chair opposite of Taeil, and saw that Ten took a seat next to the man. 

"Okay so..." Taeil started with the first topic "... I already know you applied to be a biology major, and you of course got accepted, I couldn't ignore accomplishments in your last school, even your international tournaments went great, and of course students like you were put in front of the others." he stopped to take air and look to Ten's side for confirmation that the male has remembered everything. Only after Chittaphon nodded and looked back at the papers in front of himself, Taeil continued. "I just wanted to know if there's a side course you would like to take, for biology majors we offer physics or chemistry, but since I saw your physics skills are a little lacking, is there maybe a possibility that you are interested in chemistry?"

Ten took a deep breath and thought a little bit, searching for words before he looked at Chenle and translated what the older male has said. 

"For now I am not interested in that," Chenle replied, trying to not be rude towards the two male. "In future maybe, but for now I am interested in biology only, and have little interest in other natural sciences." 

That wasn't far from truth, since Chenle stood by his beliefs that biology is the one and only important science field one could study or specialize in. 

"He said no," Ten said, a little disappointed undertone heard in his voice. "Maybe in the future."

"That's a shame, he definitely has the potential." Taeil said and turned his paper to the next topic. "Okay ask him if there are any fields he is interested in, that might not be directly connected to biology."

Chittaphon translated again as he smiles towards the younger boy. 

Chenle's mind immediately ran to the dancing floor, and all the beautiful outfits he could wear if he was accepted. So of course he said it. 

"Actually yes I would love to get in a dance class, but if not possible I will understand that."

Ten's eyes widened and looked towards Taeil, and he put a hand on the older man's thigh, excitedly saying that "He wants to dance!" He looked towards Chenle again, who had a huge smile on his face. "Please let him, please. I wanna teach him!" 

Taeil smiled towards the two and smiled softly. "Is he okay with you being his teacher tho?"

Chenle nodded his head quickly as Thai male asked him that, and both of theirs smiles grew. 

A few more questions were asked, Taeil spoke, then Chittaphon translated, and Chenle answered as politely as he could, he really wanted to seem like a good person and student in front of his new headmaster. 

As soon as the Korean male was done with questioning the young boy, he stood up and they shook hands. 

"Say hi to your parents in my name," Taeil said as he winked towards the boy. 

Ten smiled as the boy shook his hand too, and translated once again what the male has said a few seconds before. 

Chenle nodded his head and looked once again around the office, now even noticing the picture of Taeil and Ten hanging off the wall, and they definitely seemed closer than friends, but the Chinese boy just brushed it off and smiled before he exited the office. 

He took in all the beautiful details in the school and a small smile showed on his face. It was delightful to see walls with pictures on them, floors with statues that students made, and for him most importantly, there was a huge model of a DNA molecule really close to what seemed like a laboratory for biology. 

His heart started beating faster and finally he felt happiness engulfing his entire chest as he realized thay in a few weeks, he is gonna be a part of this, he is gonna be one of the students walking down the hall, and he couldn't help but smile widely. 

He got home without even thinking much, and he entered his small appartment in the weird part of the city before small tears came to his eyes again. 

Missing his friends was one of the worst things he had to face when he moved to the new country. Sure, they called on the phone a lot, but for him it wasn't the same as talking to them in person, have physical contact with the person he's talking to.

He giggled when he realized how silly it was to cry just because you're lonely, so he wiped his eyes and hang up his denim jacket on the hanger one of his friends bought for him as a present before he moved to Korea. 

He knew it could be worse, but he still thought about the ways to make this time at least a little easier for himself.

He knew the most logical way to be less lonely is to get friends, but how?

He didn't know the language, and he definitely wasn't like one of the students in that school. Sure, he was a little spoiled as his parents were kinda rich, but they strongly stood by the belief that children should work for what they have, so Chenle was more than sure he wasn't like them, he wasn't just a spoiled brat who always got what he wanted. 

Then again, the thought of getting a job came to his mind, but he knew what that meant. Less time to study. And he for sure didn't need to have another distraction in his life.

Sitting on his chair on the balcony, Chenle looked into the sunset, and slowly ate his instant noodles, which were pretty much the only thing he could afford eating. 

And just then, in front of the sunset, and with a warm cup in his one hand, chopsticks in the other one, he finally felt like that's exactly where he belonged, like maybe the things aren't nearly as bad as he thought. 

He was definitely going to call home tomorrow and tell them that he's doing great, and he'll make sure to greet his parents like Taeil told him to do.


End file.
